


Good Directions

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's got it all under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Directions

He was sure it had been, "Turn left at the road sign for Gavin and Lemain" that would take him towards Gavin and the cabin that his family had rented in the south of France. But Ron Weasley was terribly, horribly, lost. He knew he shouldn't have left the cabin, but Fred and George had been very annoying, and he'd wanted to get his teddy bear out of harm's way - no more furry spiders for him! 

But now the day was getting on towards evening, and his tummy was very growly, so he poked it and told it in a firm voice to wait, and dinner would be quite soon, he was sure. But he was tired, and so he plopped down on the side of the road and played with the interesting grasses he found there, tying them up in knots and making a grass hat for his bear, who was going to work at the Ministry of Magic, just like his papa, and was a Very Important Wizard. 

But even that play lost its charm as the light went to bed, and he got up and felt very afraid as he walked cautiously down the dirt road, clutching his bear under his arm, trying to be brave and not cry. Almost seven-year-olds did not cry, and they certainly did not get themselves lost because they didn't listen to their mum, and he was going to die out here, because the dark was going to eat him all up and all of a sudden it was just too much for the little boy, who let out a great wail of upset into the night. 

When light appeared over the field beside him, though, he shut his mouth fast and waited to see if the light was friend or monster - he might be lost, but he wouldn't be eaten, not today, Ron Weasley, not today! The little boy shivered in the cooling air until he heard the worried call of his older brother - thank goodness, not either of the twins, but Bill, his favorite brother, and the oldest of the boys. 

"Bill, Bill, you found me," Ron yelled as loud as he could, jumping like a bean from his hiding place. Wand light washed over him as the tall redhead ran over and gathered him up, holding him tight and close for a long, relieved minute. It was the sort of behavior Ron only tolerated from Mum and Bill. 

"Mum's gonna skin you alive this time, brat," Bill said into his neck region, and he pulled away. 

"But I had the directions," Ron insisted. "Turn left at Gavin." 

Bill tightened his arms around his baby brother and sighed, turning to tramp back to their cabin. "The cabin is named Gavin, Ron. Not the directions." 

But all was well that ended well, he supposed. Bad directions or not. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
